A Muggle in the Magical World
by Jennifer Erbele
Summary: Sylvia Esterson thought that the world had no magic in it. That was till after she stumbled upon Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As excited as she was, she would learn some years latter the dangers that lies within the magical world. 1977-198
1. A Muggle at Hogwarts

A Muggle at Hogwarts

  
  
Sylvia Esterson stares out the window at the endless row of fields in the car she and her brother are riding in. She fiddles around with her braided brown hair out of boredom. Sylvia was a fourteen year old girl that never seen another country until now. She came from the Americas to visit her brother, William.   
William moved to England two years ago after he turned eighteen. This was the first time she got to see him within that time. Sylvia came to England during her school year. It took some time to convince her parents of the idea. They were concerned that Sylvia would get behind in her school work. She convinced them other wise, and is now going to a deserted castle William's friend's uncle found during the summer.   
William's friend, Derrick, wasn't all that sure if that was a very good idea. He believed in ghosts and was afraid that the castle maybe haunted. He figures that that maybe that's the reason why it's deserted. It took Sylvia's berating on about going on an adventure that convinced him to take them there. Ghosts were the one thing she did not believe in. She finds them to be no more than old wife's tails. That and that magic is nothing more than cheap tricks.  
Sylvia is going to soon learn from this trip that there are such things as ghosts, and that magic is not a bunch of cheap tricks.  


****

"Your doing what?!" cried Remus.  
Sirius said, "I'm using my cold as an excuse to skip class."   
Remus stated, "Sirius, sense when did you use a thing such as a cold as an excuse to skip class?"  
Sirius answered, "Sense (sneezed).. ag. now."  
James, whom have been keeping a close eye on Sirius ever sense an incident, asked, "What are you going to do? Cause I know that you're not going to stay up in the dormitory."   
Sirius playful look went serious, "Relax. I'm not planning to do anything to Snivellus.."  
"Ok, I just wanted to make sure on this. That was too close of a call when you told Snivelly about the tree."  
"I know. I was almost expelled. You don't have to remind me."  
Peter glances down the hallway and saw Severus coming down the hallway to get to class, "You know he's going to suspect that you're up to something when he finds out about this."  
Sirius said, "He can suspect all he likes. Besides, that village idiot always suspects that we're up to something."  
Remus chuckles, "We never gave him a good reason not to."   
"Well, well, isn't it the famous Marauders."  
The group turns unsurprised by Severus'es appearance.   
Peter, with a smirk on his face, said, "I see that you got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning as usual."  
Severus glares at him, "Shut the wise crack 'Wormtail'," emphasizing on the name, "I have a word to say to James that doesn't include you."   
James turns to the Marauders, "I'll see you all in class." He gives Sirius a look that said, 'Stay out of trouble.' Unfortunately Sirius's vision of 'trouble' is getting caught.  
As the group heads on to class, James turns back to facing Severus, "Ok, what is it this time?"

****

Sylvia almost got too far ahead of Will and Derrick in her hurry to get to the castle on the bike she was riding. She finally looks back at them, and saw that they were a ways behind her. She decided to stop and look around. The sun was at high noon, but the lighting in the place made it look like dusk. Sylvia pulls out the map she got from Derrick's uncle. They should be no more than a half hour away from the place.   
Will and Derrick finally caught up with her. Will said, "Having fun leaving us in your dust?"  
Sylvia laughs and tells them that they are now getting close. It was decided that they would eat lunch when they got to the castle.   
They rode on through the forest. As they did so, the forest began to get darker and darker. By the time Derrick was going to suggest going back, the light in the place improved. Then the grounds of the castle came into view. The castle was just as Derrick's uncle has describe if, "an old run down piece of stone in the ground."  
The three got off their bikes and set them over against a tree. Will took the sandwiches out of a bag for them to eat, "OK, Sylvia want your sandwich?"  
Sylvia was already heading down to the castle, "Hold on. I want to look around first."  
Will said, "Be careful. That place doesn't look all that safe."  
Sylvia mumbles, "Yes mother."  


*****  


The three Maraders were heading down the hallway when Severus harried up to them, "Too sick with a cold? Don't make me laugh."  
Remus said, "Why don't you just mind your own business for once?"  
Peter stated, "Yea, you remember the last time you.." He was cut off by James shouting at him, "Peter!" Remus looks over to the side not looking at any of them. He has no memory, but he has heard of what happened.  
Severus turned very sour at that moment, "Yea I remember. Thanks for the reminder."  
Seeing how things are turning James said, "Come on. Let's go."  
Severus gets a smirk on his face, "You know. Maybe I should go looking for him. Just one stunt. Just one stunt is all it would take to get him 'expelled'."  
Peter turns and said, "Yea, that is if you can find him."  


****  


Sylvia approaches the front doors of the castle. Off to the side of them is a sign that says 'Danger' on it. Sylvia was glancing around when she heard the door opening. Pearly on instinct, she ducks into a nearby bush. Groups of kids wearing what looked like school uniforms only with an extra covering came out of the castle. She heard them mention stuff that didn't make any sense to her. Like, 'Quidditch' for example. She heard one group of girls talking to this red head girl that was blushing.  
"Oh, come now. What did he say?"  
"He said.... " she whispered to the girls something Sylvia could not hear, but she can guess that the who ever they were talking about said something sweet because the group of girls started going 'aohh.'   
One of the girls commented, "You know, seeing how you two were only two years ago one would not have expected this from you."  
"Well he did start to grow up."  
They turned a corner and were gone.  
When everything was close and cleared, Sylvia steps out of her hiding spot wondering what is going on. This place was suppose to be too dangerous to go into. But then why is it that there are students here having a casual day. She had to get answers. Before sanity got a hold of her, she runs on into the castle.   


****  


Sylvia walks up the stone staircase. Right in front of her she sees a room that was just emptying of kids. It looked very much like a cafeteria. None of this made any sense to her. It was like as if she had just stepped into the Twilight Zone. She continues on by the cafeteria and came to a hall way that was full of paintings. Sylvia looks over at this one painting of a man that has a very vain look on his face. As she was about to look at another, she heard someone say, "Excuse, me. But may you do me a huge favor?"  
Sylvia jumps at the voice. She looks around her, but didn't see anyone. "Excuse me!" Sylvia looks back at the painting and found that that was the one that was talking to her. "Ah, uh... Sure. What is it?"   
"Thank you. Now may you most dearly tell me what is my best side? Is it this side," turning his head to the right, "or this side," turning his head to the left.   
"Uh, ... I guess the right."  
"I thought so. Peeves keeps trying to convince me other wise. Saying that my scar makes me more dignified."  
Sylvia walks away wondering what scar was he talking about. She spotted a group of older kids running down the hall way at the other end.   
"Like Snivellus to hold us up!"  
"Well, if you hadn't of...." the voices faded out as they got further away.  
Sylvia folds her arms as a smile came to her face, "Well, I guess magic does exist." She looks around with mounting excitement. A giggle escaped her lips as she thought of exploring this castle more.  


****  


Will glances around for Sylvia, "What's taking her so long?"  
Derrick finishes off the last few bites of his sandwich, "Relax. I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or latter. I mean one can't stay hungry for long."  
Will said, "Ah, you don't know my sister. She'd skip super if it means finding something."  
Derrick now gets why Will was getting worried, "You're not thinking that she went inside that dangerous place?"  
Will said, "With out a doubt." With that in mind, he begins heading toward the castle.   


****  


Sylvia came into a hallway that had a statue of a witch with a hump on her. Wondering if this one did anything, she approached the statue.   
"I'm still not sure if it was a wise choice."   
Sylvia ducks behind the statue.   
"He almost got a student killed."  
Two people came into view. One was an elderly woman, and the other was a very elderly man.   
"Minerva, I am quite certain that I have made the right choice."  
"Yes, I know. But Dumbledore, I still could not help but wonder what might have happened to Mr. Snape if. if Mr. Potter had not have went in after him."  
The two were only five feet away from the statue at that moment. The Dumbledore turns to Minerva. When he did, Sylvia could have sworn that he saw her.  
"Be of comfort to know that nothing 'did' happened when he 'did' go after Mr. Snape, Minerva. And hopefully they all have learned a lesson from all of this."  
"I really do hope so."  
The two turn back to continue on there way. Sylvia knew that the old man had seen her. He looked right at her for a split second. The look on his face was one of surprise, but at the same time curious. Sylvia took comfort of the fact that he did not reveal her. When the two left the corridor, Sylvia steps out of hiding. She looks where the two left.   
Sylvia said, "I wonder what happened." She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she jump as she turned around. Right behind her was a boy that looked around the same age as the other boys she saw. He had black hair, and a smirk like as if he just caught someone with their hand in the cookie jar. Sylvia tries hard to catch her breath, "Uh, hi."  
The boy looks at her with that mischievous look, "Hi. Your not suppose to be here now are you?"  
Sylvia stutters, "No... I mean yes. Yes.. Uh, I'm here to learn magic. As this is a school. right?"  
The boy just nods his head as she spoke and the grin on his face grew. He looked as if he was about to burst into a fit of laughter, "Where's your wand?"  
"My wand?"  
"Yea, your wand. You know that little stick you use to do your spells?"  
"Oh, right... Uh, I..... it's.. it's being repaired right now. I accidentally brook it and"  
The boy couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed at her, "Relax. I already figured that you're a muggle."  
Sylvia looks at the boy dumbfounded, "A 'muggle'?"  
"Non-Magic folk. My name is Sirius Black. (sniffs)" He holds out his hand to her. Sylvia accepts it and was in the middle of introducing herself when Sirius said, "Sylvia Esterson. Yea I know." To answer her question that was on her face, Sirius pulls out a map. It was like any other. Only this one had the markings of where everyone in the school were at. Sylvia spotted that her brother and his friend entered the school.   
Sirius points over where they were standing, "See? You can get away with a lot of stuff with this... Oh, no." It appeared that a dot was heading in their direction. The name by it was 'Severus Snape'. Sirius takes a quick look at his watch, "Come on. Hurry, the stairs up ahead are going to change soon." No sooner as they left the corridor, they hear a shout, "Sirius! I saw you." They ran down to a room full of stairs going in different directions. By the time they got to the middle of the stair case that they were going down on, the stairs began to move. Sylvia saw a boy stop at the top with a snarl on his face.   
He shouts, "Sirius, I'll get you."  
Sirius said, "Be my guest, Snivellus."   
'So that's who those boys were talking about,' Sylvia thought to herself. Severus pulled out his wand at top speed. He looked like he was about to cast something till he spotted her.  
"Who are you?"  
Sylvia is getting a lot of humor from this kind of escape. The stair case finally stopped it's rotation. "Oh, just a local muggle looking for an adventure." The two made the rest of the way down.   
Snape looks at her with disbelieving eyes, "What?!"   
Sirius waves up to him, "By Snivellus. Hope you don't get caught."  
Snape shouts, "Oh, yea, really. That would be the first thing you hope would happen."  
"Mr. Snape, what are you doing out of class." Came a voice from behind him.  
Sylvia waves up at him as she too left the room.  
Sirius looks over at Sylvia as they were running. He noticed that she was slowing down for some reason, "What is it?"  
Sylvia didn't know how to tell him what was bothering her all of a sudden, "He seems quite keen to get you."  
"He always is," said Sirius, but he can tell by the look in her eyes that she knew more of what was going on, "It has something to do with what happened a few days ago... Come on. Lets get out of here before those stairs change again, and he starts up the chase again."   


****  


"Are you positive about this?" asked McGonagall.  
Nearly-Headless Nick replied, "Quite positive. One is in complete shock after they noticed the paintings were moving. Shouting about this place being haunted by evil spirits in the extreme."  
McGonagall said, "Oh dear. Alert the other teachers about this. I'll go tell Dumbledore."  


****  


Sirius and Sylvia were walking down the hall when Sirius stop, "Oh, dear. I should have been watching the map."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, I don't see any problem with that." It looked as if he was talking to thin air.  
"Who are you talking to?"  
"Oh, right. You can't see him."  
"See who?"  
"Hold on a sec.. I know that....... She's really reacting allot better than that. In fact she seams amused."  
"Who are you talking to?"  
"Nearly-Headless Nick."  
"Nearly Headless. You're joking right. Are you saying that you're talking to a ghost?"  
"I am.. Hay, Nick, why don't you do that thing ghost do to allow muggles to see them."  
Sylvia then sees a ghostly figure appear out of thin air. "Greeting." And the old wives tails prove true.  
Nick looks down at Sylvia as Sirius tries to wake her back up, "Your right. She is reacting better. The other two just screamed."  


****  


Some time after the discovery that ghosts do excise, and Sirius convinced Nick to not tell anyone, Sirius led Sylvia down a corridor. Sirius stopped in his tracks for some reason that Sylvia did not know, "Another ghost?  
Sirius led Sylvia down a corridor that had pictures of fruit on the walls.  
Sirius said, "No. This."   
Sirius went up to the painting and started scratching at a pear. The pear started laughing and the painting fell forward with strong smells of food. Sylvia suddenly discovers how hungry she is.  
Sirius said, "I'll Explain things to you in here." They step into what Sylvia would say was the largest kitchen she had ever seen. The cooks were little creatures with large ears. They looked very happy with what they are doing. Sylvia thinks back on how she feels when she has to clean her room.   
Sirius asked, "These are House Elves. You hungry?"  
Sylvia said, "I did skip lunch today." Like lightning fast work, the House Elves had a huge lunch set up for her. She could not believe the kind of food they had at this school. All she got at her school looks and taste like it came from a nuclear plant.   
Sylvia looks over at Sirius as she was eating, "I was listening to two people going down the hallway. They said something about a student nearly getting Snape killed."  
Sirius responded, "It's private. It involves a friend of mine, and I can't really tell anyone. For his sake."  
"Oh," Sylvia can tell that she's not going to find out just what it is that happened. With that in mind, she decided to change the subject, "I still can't believe it. How in the world have you all kept all of this a secret?"  
Sirius said, "That is not an easy thing. The guys at the Ministry of Magic at times have to work over time making sure that no muggle has any memory of seeing something magical. Especial in this time period."  
"Oh, you mean with all the electronics we made in the muggle world. And the satellites."  
"No, I mean that there is a wizard killing a lot of people."  
Sylvia was caught off guard at that comment. She was all caught up in the excitement on what she found that she did not realize that danger can be involved. Sylvia felt very foolish for not thinking of that. "Killing people."  
Sirius suddenly turned very serious, "Yea. The bad part is that he even has people on his side. We call him He Who Must Not Be Named."  
Sylvia spats out, "He Who Must Not Be Named? Don't tell me that you all are THAT afraid of him. Come on. Hasn't anyone gone up against him?"  
Sirius said as a matter of fact, "Yea, and their all dead. This is the only place that is safe from the creep."  
Sylvia asked, "How is this the only safe place?"  
Sirius said, "The way everyone figures, he's afraid of Dumbledore"  
Sylvia pipes up, "He's the one I saw in that corridor. I swear that he had seen me, but he didn't say anything to the lady. I think her name was Menerva?"  
Sirius nods his head, "There are a few times that he seems mysterious and wacked out, I think he does that on purpose, but when he gets mad..." He shivered as he remembers that night.  
Sylvia said, "I get it. Like one of those ticking time bombs. You push the right button and things go cabluey."  
Sirius lets out a weak laugh at that, "Yea, a ticking time bomb." 'What ever a time bomb is.' He thought.  
Sylvia looks at her watch, "I think that it's time that I need to go." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. This was a lot to soak in. First she finds that magic excised, then ghosts, now she's hearing about some murderer that's on the loose. It could be that information that made her want to leave at that time.  
Sirius leads her on out of the castle to the front lawn. They said goodbye to each other and Sylvia went on her way. She got to the bikes with no problem. Sylvia was very glad that she came here. She got her first real adventure. One that she knows can only come to a few. To muggles that is.  
"How did you like Hogwarts?"  
Sylvia jumps even higher than ever. She turns around to see that Dumbledore was standing right behind her. She lets out a sigh, "I knew you saw me."  
Dumbledore said, "Oh, I'm sure that I gave myself away by looking right at you. So, what did you think?"  
The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Waked out... Not in a bad way." She added quickly, "I mean really cool."  
"I'm sure of that."   
Sylvia notes the twinkle in his eyes. It was similar to her grandfather's when ever he found something rather amusing.   
Dumbledore continued, "My, my. It seems to me that the muggle defense system doesn't work on you. You know that there are other places other than Hogwarts? Did you not find out?"  


****  


"There you are? You know we were looking all over for you." said Will as he came up the hill. Sylvia figures that Will and Derrick got caught in the halls. Dumbledore told her about the memory charm, so she wasn't all that surprised to see them coming up like this. It's did not matter to her. All that did matter was that she remembers, and this was the best day she has ever had in her life.  
Besides, from what she heard, it might have been best that they didn't remember. She didn't want them to know the danger that was in the world.  


****  


Severus Snape slouches as he enters his common room. He got caught up at the stairs, and was given detention for skipping class. Severus was figuring that things could not get any worse than this. Then again, the Marauders are really good at making his life miserable. He got up into his dorm and glanced at his trunk. One of his shirts was hanging out of it. He runs over wondering who was going throw his stuff. As he opens the trunk, the answer came clear to him. The bad part about it was that he can't prove it! On the inside of the lid, in orange letters, it reads, "This trunk belongs to the village idiot" Severus slams the lid down, and began kicking at it.  



	2. Too Close to Home

Too Close to Home 

It's been four years since Sylvia came to England. At this moment, she wishes she came more often. She looks out the window, just as she had when she had that trip. But the site was not of green fields. Sylvia and her family were in a grave yard for her brother, William's, funeral.   
None of it made any since to her. From what she heard, it was a gas explosion. Sylvia did not think so. She saw the site. It didn't look like an explosion made from gas. Others were killed in the blast, including his friend Derick.   
"We're here," said her father. His voice was soft and weak. Her mother couldn't speak at all.  
They exited the car and walked up the path that would take them to where her brother was to be buried. Words were being said, but Sylvia did not hear them. She thought more about what she heard compared to what she saw.  
Words said to her long ago came to her mind, "There's a wizard out there killing people."  
'Was it him? Was this wizard the one that killed her brother along with the others? Or was it a follower?'  
Deep down, she knew that she had to find some answers to those questions. And there was only one way she can find out.

****

Sylvia walks down the pavement in her green jacket. It took her a while, but she found the place in London that she was looking for. "The Leaky Cauldron"  
She looks at the sign nervously. She never seen anything else besides Hogwarts, and she doesn't know how to get about things without attracting too much attention.  
Taking a deep breath, Sylvia opens the door and enters.  
The room was packed with people in all sorts of clothing. Some in the style of the middle ages, and others in a style that would date back to the 1800's. Sylvia didn't feel too much out of place with her jacket on. The room was buzzing with excitement.  
At first Sylvia didn't know as to what to do till the man behind the counter spook to her. "What can I do for you?"  
Sylvia smiled at the man and went over to the counter, "Um, I was.. I was wondering if you might know where I could get the news paper."  
"News paper? You mean the Daily Prophet?"  
"Yea."  
"Sure thing. I'll let you have my copy of it. I'm done with it anyways." He reached under the counter and pulled it out, "More than happy to spread the news. Perhaps it would put a smile to your face. Would you like anything to drink?"  
Sylvia took the paper, very much glad to get one, "Yes, um.. What do you have?"  
The man gave off a listing of what they have. Sylvia was at a complete lost as to what to have. All of them sounded interesting. "What do people usually have?"  
"Butterbeer is a popular drink. Would you like that?"  
"Sure."  
"Just five knuts."  
"Knuts?"  
Sylvia can tell that the man figured that she didn't know what she was doing. He leaned in, "You don't know all that much about this world do you?"  
Sylvia felt foolish, "Only how to get in."  
"I see, well, the names Tom," said Tom as he reached out his hand to her.  
Sylvia shook his hand, "Sylvia."  
"Sylvia? That's a pretty name. I'll let this one be on the house. You'll have to go to Gringotts to get your money exchanged." Tom turned to get her drink.  
"Where would that be?"  
Placing the bottle on the counter, Tom replied, "It's down Diagon Alley. When you're ready I'll show you how to get there."  
"Thank you." Sylvia was very glad that Tom was willing to help her out. If he was anything like the people that were giving her dark looks, like they were about to place a cures on her, then it would have been a different story.   
Sylvia couldn't find an empty table. So she figured that it would be best to find a friendly face and ask if she could sit with them. Even that proved to be a problem. It seemed as though everyone else had thought way ahead of her and took up all the seats away from dark faces.  
"My bad for coming at noon."  
Finally she spotted a possibility. At a table in the corner of the room was seated a man with graying hair. He was smoking a pipe and looking around the room with suspicion on his face. He had the whole table to himself and there were two chairs there.  
Sylvia wasn't sure if it would be a wise move. It could be that he's waiting for someone. She took another look around the room, and walked over, "Excuse me."  
The man immediately looked right at her with the same expression.  
"Hi, can I sit.. use one of these chairs?"  
The man pulled the pipe out of his mouth and used that to point at one of the chairs. "Go ahead."  
"Thank you."  
Sylvia relaxed a little when he said that. She sat down and began reading the paper. It wasn't long before she found out what all of the excitement in the room was about. The wizard she had heard about was destroyed. It went on about a boy named Harry Potter and that it was because of him that "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" was gone. What was really interesting was the fact that the boy is a baby. Seems like there was more to the story.   
Sylvia took notice of the date. It was the night before her brother was killed. She searched the paper more, but didn't see anything about any kind of explosion. The only other interesting things in there were about how the Aurors were tracking down Death Eaters. It didn't take long for her to figure that the Aurors must be the wizards' version of police and the Death Eaters must be the followers of that creep.  
Sylvia put the paper on the table with disappointment and opened her drink.  
"Didn't find what you were looking for?"  
Sylvia looked at the man with a surprised look, "How did you know."  
"You had the look of someone on a mission," said the man with a look of amusement, "I noticed your conversation with Tom there."  
"Lip read?"  
"Of coarse," a smile popped onto the man's face, "I didn't get all of it, but from what I did get was that you had no idea as to what you were getting into, but you seemed determined to not be frightened away. Am I correct so far?"  
Sylvia took another gulp of her butterbeer and was very glad that it tasted sweet. "Are you one of these Arro guys they mentioned in the news paper? Oh, sorry.." she lifts the page, "Auror."  
The man chuckled, "Alright then Sylvia what's this you're after?"  
"Hold it. You know my name but I don't know yours."  
"Forgive me, my name is Alastor Moody."  
"Now, why are you so interested in why I'm here?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"Such as."  
Alastor leans in to get closer. Sylvia leans in as well to hear what he has to say.  
"It's because I thought it to be rather interesting for a muggle to come walking into a place like this not knowing what to ask for, just four days after You-Know-Who was brought down. And seeing that your eyes are dark and red, something had happened that made you cry."  
Sylvia had the sudden urge to hit this guy over the head with her drink. Who is he to comment how she looks?  
"Further more, you put down the paper as though disappointed. Anything you were looking for?"  
With a lot of sarcasm, Sylvia said, "Yea, anything on an explosion that took out eleven people?"  
"Twelve," said Alastor as he leans back.  
"What?"  
"Twelve people were killed in that. One was a wizard. Anybody you knew was in there?"  
Sylvia was surprised at this information, "My brother."  
"I see."  
A knot was building in her chess, "Do.. do anybody know how did it?"  
"Yes we do," said Alastor. Sylvia can tell by the look on his face that there was a lot of disappointment involved, "Sirius Black."  
"WHAT!?"  
"I will take it that you knew him as well," said Alastor as he rose from his seat, "I must be going now. Good day to you." He walked across the room towards a black wizard that was standing by a door.  
'Good day my eye,' thought Sylvia. She was not at all happy with what she had just discovered. Not paying to much attention, Sylvia rose from her seat and was going for the door. She shoved past a wizard that was just getting to his feet.  
"Excuse me. Just what do you think of shoving me like that?" said the wizard in the rudest ways ever.  
Sylvia was taken aback from the statement, "I'm sorry, but the place was crowded, and I needed to get by."  
"So you think that you have the right to push me?"  
"No."  
The man stepped forward to tower over her, "I can smell muggle filth a mile away." Sylvia felt her face flush with rage as he spook, "You best watch your step or"  
"Richard!" hissed a wizard that was still seated.  
Richard turned and saw that Alastor and the man he was with were looking at him, and had their wands out. With one final look, he went on his way. Sylvia at that moment noticed that she left her drink at the table and went back to get it and the paper. She glanced at Tom while she was heading out and can tell by the look on his face that he was relieved that nothing happened. 

  
****

"That was a close call for her." Said the black wizard Alastor was talking to.  
Alastor said, "Perhaps a little too close. Let's head on back now."  
The two went over to the fireplace and used the Flu Powder to get back to the Ministry.  
"Just when exactly do we bring him in?"  
"As soon as we get enough evidence, Kingsley. I don't' intend to bring him up to court only to have him get through our grasp like so many have already. Now don't say anymore till we get upstairs."   
They stepped onto the lift and pushed the button for level two. Some wizards and witches came on and off, along with some owls carrying memos. The owls perched themselves on polls that lined the sides of the lift.   
Level two came and they stepped off the lift. They went down the corridor to the one that lead to the Auror Headquarters. There they came to the room that was filled with cubicles.  
Alastor went into his cubicle to look at what mail had came in. It wasn't long till he started hearing Kingsley. "Ag, why do they have to do their droppings here? Don't they have a place to go to to do this sort of thing?"  
Alastor just ignores the droppings the owls would leave behind. He just went through the mail to find out if there was anything interesting. There was nothing of the sort so he just tossed them to the side.  
Kingsley peered over into Alastor's cubicle, "So what are we going to be doing about Mr. Qwall?"  
Alastor had Kingsley enter the cubicle before answering. "The bad part to all of this is the fact that we do not have anything to go on. As of right now that is."  
The look in his eyes showed that he had confidence that they would be able to bring him in.   
"Hey Alastor," said a man that just popped his head around the corner, "You have a moment?"  
"Right with you Evan," Alastor rose from his seat to find out what he has to say.  
Kingsley said, "Guess what Rosier."  
"I know, I know, I owe you 50 G. That would be the last time I make a bet with you."  
Kingsley chuckled.  
Alastor followed Evan to a corner of the room.  
"You found anything?"  
"Not yet," said Evan, "But I have some bad news."  
"What's that?"  
"Someone had stolen some files."  
"What!" Alastor almost hissed the word. "Someone has been breaking into the file cabinets?"  
"It appears that way. Cause I know that I've put some in there last night and now their gone."  
This was almost too much for Alastor. Death Eaters are slipping through his fingers and files are disappearing. "How in the world is this happening?"  
"I don't know."  
"It must be an insider. Investigate into this you hear."  
"I will."

****

Sylvia never felt more frustrated in her life. Well, except that time with her ex. She thought for sure that she would feel better knowing what really happened. But what she found out only made her madder.   
Sirius Black was the very same boy that helped her out back at Hogwarts. He did not at all strike her as the sort of person that would go out and do a mass murder. But then she remember some words she over heard.

"But he almost got a student killed."

He never did tell her what happened. Sirius said that it concerns a friend of his. As Sylvia thought more and more on the matter, the more she feels that it could not have been him. But that man, Alastor, seemed so convinced. Did he really do it, or did he not? Sylvia knows that this is going to bother her for some time.   
Sylvia looks down at the Daily Prophet that sat on the table in front of her. The Aurors are tracking down the Death Eaters that are still at large. A feeling filled inside her. The need to do something. Sylvia wanted to help them track down these people.   



	3. Another World

Another World 

  
Sylvia woke up early the next morning. She wanted to find out where she can find Alastor and find out how she could help. That is if that would allow her to. She was afraid that they would turn her away because she's a muggle. She didn't much care what they think, she is going to help weather they like it or not. But there were things she needed to do first before finding him.  
Sylvia pulled out a metal box, grabbed the same jacket she wore the other day and went out the door. It didn't take long for her to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. The other day was busy with people on their lunch break, this morning it was almost empty.   
"Oh, good to see you again," said Tom from behind the counter, "I was hoping what with what happened"  
"It's OK. I should have been paying more attention to things," Sylvia suddenly went into more of a business attitude, "Tom, the other day you said that you would show me how to get into Diagon Alley."  
"You wish to go?"  
"Yes please."  
Tom smiled, "Alright, let me just get something for you." He left to go into a back room. He emerged a moment latter with an item that looked almost like a pencil. "This is called a M.A.M. Muggle Available Movement. It's what we give to muggles that want to be able to get into places that can only be accessed by wands. If you follow me through that door over there, I'll show you how to use it."  
Sylvia followed Tom into what looked like a back alley. There was nothing there but some trash cans. Tom pointed at an indentation, "See this spot. Now all you do is tap here, here, here, and here."  
Sylvia's eyes widened as she saw the bricks move to make a door way into a crowed street full of witches and wizards.  
"Here you go?" Tom gives Sylvia the M.A.M.   
"Thank you."  
"No problem," said Tom as he returned inside the Leaky Cauldron.   
The wall closed just after she stepped through. The place was amazing. Suddenly she felt like she was ten years old and at the fair. Sylvia thought how much fun it would be to go shopping in these shops. Especially the clothing stores. But there was one place she needed to go to first. And that was Gringotts to get her money exchanged. The metal box contained all of her allowance for the past four years. She wanted to have enough to return to this world.   
It didn't take long for her to find the place. Sylvia walked up the steps and saw a strange creature standing at the door like a guard. Her first thought was that it might have been a goblin. It was defiantly not a house elf. Sylvia said hello before going in. There were more goblins inside the bank. Along with people getting things taken cared of. Sylvia was at a lost as to what to do. She asked the first person she came across. That was of coarse a goblin taking a bag over to someplace.   
"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where I should go to get my money exchanged for wizard money?"  
The goblin pointed over to a counter and went on his way. Sylvia went to the counter he told her to go. A goblin was there scribing away on a piece of paper. "Hello."  
The goblin looked up at her, "You have money to exchange?"  
"Yes, I do," Sylvia pulled out the metal box and unlocked it. "Um.. I don't know how much that makes out to, ah."  
The goblin set to work at counting the cash inside.

****

A knock came to Dumbledore's office door.  
"Enter."  
A man in black robes came walking into the room. His hair was black and slicked back with some gel. One could tell by the bags under his eyes that he hasn't slept much for the past few days.  
"Please have seat Severus," said Dumbledore as he pointed at a chair.  
Severus sat down on the chair, "You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes, I do. I wanted to speak with you on a very important matter."  
"What may it be?"  
"Before I go into that. I need for you to understand that what I am about to ask of you, may and will come about in time. What I need to know is if you are willing to risk everything you have for this."  
Severus gives him a kind of confused look. He thought a moment about what he just said and realized just what it was that he meant.  
"I already did 'risk' everything. Did I not?"  
"There is no denying that. What I am asking is, are you willing to continue?"  
"You want me to help with the Aurors or something?"  
"No, what I am asking is something that would have to wait for when Voldermort returns."  
Severus went very pale as he realized what it is that Dumbledore is about to ask him. "How on earth am I going to be able to fool the Dark Lord that I am on his side? Was it not me that told you about the Potters being in danger? As soon as word gets out that I spied for you, and it's bound to I know it, my name would be put down on the hit list."  
"You can of coarse tell him about you being bound to save James's life"  
"Well I failed in that now didn't I." Severus couldn't sit anymore. He rose from his chair and started passing the room.  
"Was that what been troubling you?"  
Not looking at him, Severus said, "That and other things." He looked around at all the paintings on the wall of all the sleeping Headmasters and Headmistresses of the past. "Things the Dark Lord would find with hardly any effort."  
Dumbledore said, "You believe that he'll use occlumency on you."  
"He'll be a fool not too."  
"He would be able to use occlumency," said Dumbledore in a manner that made Severus look at him, "That unless you yourself know occlumency."

****

Sylvia at first wasn't sure if she would have enough to last a day in this world. But after she got her money exchanged, she found that she had enough to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for a good amount of time, make an account, and have enough to spend.   
Sylvia glanced all around, trying to figure out just what to get first. It was when she came by a shop when it became obvious to her as to where to start. "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."   
She stepped inside the place to see what she can get here. Sylvia was just looking at a dress on a manikin when a witch with a smile on her face came walking up to her.  
"Anything I can help you with, dear?"  
"Ah, yes. I was looking for something that I could use for casual wear. Something not too fancy. And not shabby either."  
"I know just what you are talking about, just follow me."  
Sylvia followed Malkin to a counter where she pulled out a book and opened it up. "Just go through this, and tell me what you want when you're ready."  
She had gone through two of the pages when she heard the door open.  
"Mrs. Weasley how good to see you," said Malkin.  
Sylvia turned to see a kind faced woman pushing a pink stroller. "Hello Malkin, I was wondering if you have time to help me with something."  
"Of coarse. What can I help you with?"  
"Author is going to a business party tonight, and I want him to look his best. I have his measurements right here." Mrs. Weasley pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Malkin.   
"We'll get right to it." Malkin came to the counter and pulled out another book and placed it beside the book Sylvia was looking at. Mrs. Weasley came up beside her.   
Sylvia couldn't help but look at the baby in the stroller.   
"She's so cute."  
Mrs. Weasley beamed at the complement, "Thank you. We named her Ginny."  
"How many do you have now?" asked Malkin, "Eight?"  
Mrs. Weasley laugh, "Not that many. Seven."  
Sylvia looks at her with a surprised look, "That's a lot of kids. How do you handle that many at once?"  
"It's not easy. One of my boys is at school right now. Started his second year this year."  
Malkin asked, "Who's looking after them right now?"  
"A friend of mine. Now let's see." Mrs. Weasley started going through the book.  
Sylvia found just the right outfit she wanted to start things off with. It was black with lace on it. Two elements she's not overly into, but the style of the dress made a difference.  
"Oh, you would look lovely in that. Now let's get it to your size. Right this way."  
It didn't take long with the pining and the trimming. It took surprisingly fast, and cost about 50 Galleons. She bought a cloak to go with it.  
By that afternoon, Sylvia now blended in with the crowd. One couldn't tell if she was a witch or a muggle. She went back to the Leaky Cauldron. It was once again crowed with people that were on their lunch break.   
Sylvia was just making her way to the counter when someone gave a little tug on her cloak and said, "Hey now, see that you've come back."  
Sylvia turned to see a man with a kind smile looking up at her. He was also wearing a very strange hat on his head. The people she was with were looking at her as well. "Didn't see any reason to get scared off."  
"Well that's good to hear. I was afraid that that Quall fellow had scared you off."  
"No.. I just had some things to think about."  
A black witch at the table said, "Well, why don't you join us for a drink? It's nice to have a party before going back to work."  
Sylvia's first day became a thing of the past. She learned more about the wizard world from the group of people she sat with. The man with the strange hat name is Elphias Doge. The witch that invited her to join them is Janis Winkens. The other at the table, a man with dark brown hair, name is Nelm Gash. He was a hansom man. Although there was one thing that Sylvia kept looking at, his wooden arm. The wooden arm freaked Sylvia out a bit because it would move like he would move a regular arm. He teased her on that.  
They've talked about many things. Such as sports, wizard and muggle, and making comparisons. The group told her the whole story over what had happened the night that Voldermort was killed. It seemed strange that a something about a small baby caused that to happen.  
"It's sad that James and Lily died," said Elphias, "Poor lad, not even going to get the chance to know them. They were fine sort of people. Knew them myself."  
Sylvia asked, "So you all believe that You-Know-Who is dead?"  
Janis said, "Well, I think so. Why else did he disappear than if he's dead?"  
Nelm said, "I don't know. It seems too odd to me."  
Elphias added, "I for one will not believe it till I see the body."  
The other two shivered at the idea.  
Sylvia did not at all forget what she wanted to do. In fact, she was hoping to see Moody come in for lunch as he did the other day. But he didn't. As everyone was getting ready to leave, Sylvia asked, "Do any of you know Alastor Moody?"  
"Alastor Moody? Sure I know him," said Elphias.  
"I was hoping to talk to him today."  
"He's probably still at work. You could send him an owl."  
"I'll do that. Thanks."

****

"You look like you're in a foul mood," said Kingsley when he looked in on Alastor.   
Alastor leaned back in his chair, "You have no idea as to how much of a 'bad' mood I'm in. Two more made claims of being controlled, and are cleared of charges."  
Kingsley just shook his head, "If this keeps up, we won't have anyone going to where they belong."  
"Tell me about it. And to top it all off," Alastor had Kingsley lean in so he could whisper into his ear, "Files are disappearing."  
"What?!"  
"That's my reaction."  
"Anyone looking into this?"  
"I put Evan on the case. But I'm not sure if that's good enough."  
Kingsley shook his head, "This is not looking good at all."  
"Don't remind me." An owl dropped a letter on his desk. Alastor picked it up, "I'm about ready to take any option to put a stop to this."  
"The Ministry is giving a lot of leeway for us to catch them."  
Alastor opened the letter, and started reading it. After only a moment, he started scribing something on the back of it.  
"It may be a good thing their giving us a lot of leeway."  
Kingsley looks at him curiously.

****

Sylvia sat there in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron as she waited for Alastor to arrive. It was going to be a late meeting to avoid people finding out about their conversation. Sylvia spent that time trying to figure out what it is that she can do. For all she could tell, all she could do is just sit and watch.   
Sylvia looked at the letter again. Looking at what she wrote and what Alastor wrote.  
Dear Alastor,

I want to help. Please contact me if you could use me for anything.

Sylvia Esterson 

Turning it over it reads.

Dear Sylvia,

Meet me around midnight in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron.

Alastor Moody

The door into the room opened and Alastor came in. He doubled checked to make sure that there was no one in the other room to see him go in. He closed the door and the discussion began.  



	4. Getting into the Ministry

I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. I would of coarse like to hear from you on what you think of it. Some of the characters like Sylvia, Nelm, and Janis, are my own. Every so often (most of the time really) you would have J.K. Rowlings originals in here. Like Alastor, Mr. Weasley, all the way down to Genny in a stroller. I would like to hear from readers. Thank you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alastor's plan for Sylvia was easier said than done. For the past three days she's been trying to find some way into the Ministry. So far it hasn't gone anywhere. She was still looking. Sylvia was going through the junk shop that morning at the end of Diagon Alley when a wooden hand with a twirling finger showed up. "Nelm! You know that freaks me out!" Nelm pulled his arm back and chuckled, "I know. You and quite a few others. So what you're looking at?"  
  
Sylvia was looking at a bunch of mirrors. "You don't want those." "Why not?"  
  
"Because the only reason you would find a magic mirror in this junk shop only means that there's something wrong with it's magic. Along with a lot of stuff here." "Well, why are you here?" Nelm looked like he was taken aback with that question, "Another thing about the junk shop is this. This is the only place you would find the extremely unusual things." "Ah," Sylvia gets the idea of what he's saying. That's the way it is even in the muggle world. You can guarantee that you would find something very strange in a junk shop. "Found anything?" "Nope, not today. Perhaps next time. So what have you been up to?" "I was looking for a job." Nelm looks at her with a surprised look, "What job were you looking for?" Sylvia wasn't sure if she wanted to use a friend on this, but she needs to find a way. "That's what I was talking to Alastor about few days ago. But he said that there isn't much a muggle can do at the Ministry." "It would be a little difficult," said Nelm, looking very interested in what Sylvia was talking about, "There might be something. I'll be sure to look into it. I'm apart of the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee." "The what?" "Lets just say that we're the ones that comes up with these ideas for the muggles to listen to. You know, things that comes up in their news paper. The thing with Sirius Black was a lot of fun. You alright?"  
  
Sylvia suddenly felt a jolt when his name was mentioned, "Yea, I'm fine. It's just... My brother was in that." Nelm looks at her with both sadness and pity, "Oh, I'm so sorry." His face scrunched up as though in thought, "I'll see if I can find anything for you." "Thanks." Sylvia knew that she should feel guilty. Not only had she used a friend on this great plan of Alastor's, but also pulled an emotional situation. One that is true, but the fact that it seems that that was the thing that was going to get her in didn't sit well. But on the whole, she had to put her guilt aside knowing that there is a chance that she would get a job at the Ministry. Sylvia thought of Alastor's plan really dumb. She had to find a way in on her own, not by him, and watch everyone. And hopefully, her job would allow her to watch the people he works with. Now, all she has to do is wait for Nelm to find a job there for her.  
  
****  
  
Cornelius Fudge dug through his desk almost going frantic, "Where is that blasted paper?" He slams the drawer shut, "I'm never going to get the hang of this. I swear." Cornelius lets out a sigh of frustration as he pulls out a quill and paper to write another letter to Dumbledore. A voice came into the room, "Mr. Gash wishes to see you Mr. Fudge." Straitening himself up, Cornelius responds, "Let him in." Nelm poked his head in very nervously, "I hope that I'm not disturbing you." "Not at all," in fact, Cornelius was glad to get his mind off of the lost paper, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Nelm was relieved when he said that. He took a seat in front of the desk, "I wanted to talk about a friend of mine." Cornelius suddenly realized that this is something he's not going to like. "Now, I know that she doesn't have much experience with our world." "So she's a muggle?"  
  
"Yes. And she's looking for a job." "She's not looking for a job here now is she?" Nelm took a moment to choose his words carefully. This was the first time he came to the Minister of Magic about something. "What better place to learn about our world than here?"  
  
"I have no time for this," said Cornelius as he rose from his seat. Nelm had no idea as to what he was doing. All he knew was that he was doing it. He placed himself between Cornelius and the door, "Picture this. A muggle, Sylvia Esterson, comes to the Ministry looking for a job. The Ministry accepts," He said the next part slow to make sure that his point is made, "What would the Daily Prophet say to that? Muggle working at the Ministry." Cornelius looks at him strangely like as if he's not buying this, "Have you been talking to Mr. Weasley?" "Oh, come on. She's really nice." He put his hands together as though he was begging. He looked really strange to Cornelius with that wooden arm of his. "Oh, oh right. Fine," said Cornelius as he made his way to the door, "Find a spot for her and put her there."  
  
"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it."  
  
****  
  
Sylvia was sitting at the table with Janis at the Leaky Cauldron that night as Nelm walked up with an excited look. The two of them were laughing over the kind of day Janis had. "My word it was a mess. It took us two hours to cover it up. Man. That's why people should pass the test first before they decide to apparate." Nelm sat down next to Sylvia, "I did it." Janis asked, "Did what?"  
  
"I found you a job at the Ministry."  
  
Sylvia jumped from her seat and gave him a hug, "Thank you!" Sylvia sat back down just as Janis got over the shock, "Yo Tom. Another round here." Sylvia asked, "How did you do it?" "It wasn't easy. Believe me I had to do some sweet talking to get you in. Then after that I had to go looking around to find out if anyone would be interested in taking a muggle on as a worker. Nobody did. But then I remembered, Weasley, Mr. Weasley. He's been working on Muggle Wizard relations for years. He found you a place." "He did?"  
  
"He did. It's going to be basically getting everyone their coffee and everything that the owls can't do. Can you imagine an owl carrying a cup of coffee?" Sylvia laughed at the thought, "No. Oh, I met his wife a few days ago." Janis said, "So you know about how many kids he has?"  
  
"Seven. My word I haven't met anyone with that many."  
  
Janis was about to say something when Tom came in with three drinks for them. Janis paid for them, and went on with what she was about to say, "You should try baby sitting them some time." "That bad." "I did it on my day off, and believe me while she was there they were perfect angels."  
  
Sylvia nodded her head, knowing where this was going. "As soon as she left suddenly it was an all out war. It made me decide not to have kids for a while. Bill helped out as best he could, but then he had to go chasing around the house after Percy to get his cloths back on." Sylvia chocked on her drink, "Oh, no."  
  
Nelm said, "Is it alright for you to be talking about what their kids are like?"  
  
"Seeing how the twins are, I bet they'll wreck havoc even at Hogwarts." "Now that place was cool." Both Janis and Nelm looked at her with a surprised look. Nelm asked, "You've been there?"  
  
"How do you think I've found out about the wizardry world?"  
  
"But aren't there muggle protection stuff on that place?" Nelm could not believe that a muggle had found her way into a place such as Hogwarts. Then again, how did she find out about the wizardry world. "Yea, but it's a little strange to be seeing signs up about the place being dangerous and that it looked dangerous, but yet you had kids coming in and out of it." "You're full of surprises, girl," said Janis, "Who knows, you might find something not even 'we' know about." Sylvia could help but think, 'Funny you should say that.' "What level would I be working at?"  
  
"It would be on level two. But I don't think you'll be having to take care of Mr. Weasley or Perkins, the one he works with. They're not all entirely busy. But the Aurers on another hand have a lot on their minds right now." Sylvia had to refrain herself from jumping for joy. This plan seems to be working out after all. "Right.. With the search for Death Eaters." "Yes, you can start tomorrow. Remember. Level two, and watch out for the owls when they enter the lift." "Right. Thank you."  
  
Nelm was almost beaming. Janis spoke up, "Anyways lets talk on that latter. I want to know how you've found Hogwarts, and how you got out without getting your memory wiped." "Yes, I'm rather curios on that myself." "Well, mainly my.. brother's friend's uncle had stumbled upon it during the summer time just four years ago. He thought it was a run down piece of rock. Months after that, I came to visit my brother and found out about it and asked if we could go. We did and there it was. I went in ahead of my brother of coarse and discovered that magic really did exist. After dodging some people like, Dumbledore and Minerva." "No way," said Janis, "You've managed to get by Dumbledore?" "Not quit. He did see me, he just didn't bring any attention to me. After that I met.. I met Sirius Black." The atmosphere changed quickly. Nelm looked at the floor. He wasn't sure what to say to this knowing what had happened little over a week ago. Also with the information that her brother was in that. "What happened then?" said Janis with a concern look. "I.. I had a blast. We ran around the place. He had a way of sneaking around without anybody seeing him. And he took me to the kitchens where I had lunch. I'll never forget that day." Sylvia noticed that tears were starting to go down her checks. She quickly rubbed them off. "After that, I went back to where we had our bikes and that was where I met Dumbledore." "Here," said Nelm as he hands Sylvia a handkerchief. "Thanks." "My word," said Janis, "I bet it must have been awful finding out what Sirius became." "Yea, it was." "Why don't we talk about something else here?" said Nelm, "I believe that this topic is getting depressing for all of us."  
  
Janis said, "Alright, I'll go for that. What shall we talk about?"  
  
"Quidditch?"  
  
****  
  
Sylvia left the next morning for her new job at the Ministry. Tom said that it would be faster by Floo Powder. But Sylvia wanted to take things one step at a time. She wanted to do something that won't result in her being late if something went wrong. So Tom gave her a map to the visitors' entrance. Sylvia made her way down the streets of London. She followed the map to a phone booth. She went inside and found out how they advoid having muggles use it. It seemed quite broken. Sylvia picked up the phone and dialed 56962. A voice piped into the booth, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." "Sylvia Esterson. I'm here about a job offer." "Thank you. Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." Sylvia heard a clink and found that a badge had popped out of the change holder.  
  
Sylvia Esterson  
Employment  
  
"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand." "I don't have a.." "at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." The floor beneath her began to move and she found that the surface going up. That meant that she was going underground. Light streamed in at her feet and came up to her face. The moment she stopped, she stepped out and looked at the new surroundings. People were coming in through the fireplaces on one side of the hall she was in. "Well, here I go," said Sylvia as she made her way down the hall in her green dress, with a dark green cloak. The hall soon opened up to a space with a water fountain in the middle of it. It had a witch and a wizard with their wands up, and some creatures looking up at them. Sylvia did as she was told, and went to the security desk. "Ah, hello." The wizard behind the desk went up to her. "You be Sylvia Esterson?"  
  
Sylvia was glad to know that she was expected, "Yes."  
  
"So you're the muggle that's going to be working here." "Yes I am." "Excuse me," said a man behind Sylvia. She turned to see a man with blond hair and a pale face. "Did you just say that this.. muggle is going to be working here?" "That's what I've been told, Mr. Malfoy." "I see." Sylvia did not like the look Mr. Malfoy gave her. It was very much the kind of look she was getting from that guy that got on her case at the Leaky Cauldron. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then. Good day." He walked on to the lift. Sylvia said, "Why do I get the feeling that he wasn't really wishing me a good day." "You'd be a fool to think he was," said the security man, "You just watch yourself from people like him." "Believe me I will." The man nodded his head, "Seeing that your going to be beside the Aurors, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. I'll be sending a memo up to Arthur to let him know that you're here. He'll take you up to where you would be working. The man attached a letter to an owl and it took off into the lift that Mr. Malfoy was getting into. He gave her a look like a predator looking at it's pray as the doors closed. That's makes two people on Sylvia's list. "You can go ahead a take a seat right over there by the fountain. Sylvia sat herself down on the bench as she waited for Arthur to show up. It was maybe five minutes before a man showed up at the desk, and the guy behind it pointed over to Sylvia. She figured that he must have been Mr. Weasley. He had bright red hair that was beginning to line. He looked like he was almost skipping when he came up to Sylvia. He held out his hand to her, "Hello, my name's Arthur Weasley. You must be Sylvia." Sylvia shook his hand, "Yes I am." "Please follow me," said Arthur. Sylvia followed him to the lift. Before the doors opened, Arthur asked her. "I was just wondering. With you being a muggle and all you must know this. But I was wondering what the function of the battery is?"  
  
It was the longest lift ride she had ever experienced. It was even worst when she told him that she came from America. He then proceeded to ask her about all this stuff about muggles going into space. Some of the questions he asked required a rocket scientist. Finally the doors opened to the second floor. "This is our floor." Sylvia followed him down the hallway filled with doors. "You are sure that you don't know how they are able to make that push to get into the air like that?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Arthur was disappointed by this. He made a turn at the end of the hall way and went through some oak doors. A sign up was saying Auror Headquarters. Sylvia wondered how Alastor would react to find out that the plan work out better than planed. The room was full of cubicles. Sylvia looked around to see if she could spot Alastor. Luckily, Arthur spent some time to show Sylvia around the place. Here and there Sylvia would see some wanted posters. There were those in that room that welcomed her whole heartily, others gave her a look like they weren't sure about having a muggle work there. Even if she was only passing out coffee to everyone. They came to one cubical with a man that Sylvia saw before. "Interesting seeing you here," he held out his hand, "My name's Kingsley Shacklebolt. But you can just call me Kingsley if you want." Author took Sylvia to the cubical next door, "And this is Alastor Moody." Sylvia looked in to see Alastor looking up at her, "I see that you got yourself a job here after all." "It took some effort but I did it." "That I see." Arthur said, "And now I'll show you the rest of the area." Sylvia made one final glance at Alastor. He went back to work with what he was doing. Sylvia figured that she couldn't expect much out of him at this time. The good news is, she made it. That's all that matters. Now to figure out how she was going to spy on everyone and not let everyone know. 


	5. Nelm Gash

This is a statement to clear things up. Muggles can see Hogwarts. But what they see of it is an old castle that's about to collapse. I feel that if a Muggle knows about the Leaky Cauldron, that they can find it. It didn't say that they couldn't. Now for inside info. Dumbledor calls people by their first name. But I don't have the last name for Dawlish so I made one up for him. The only goof for chapter one is Sirius being able to skip class because of a cold. A Pepper Up as we all know can take care of that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sylvia's job wasn't all that difficult. It kept her on her feet, but she found it a lot of fun. She had to duck her head a lot to avoid collision with the owls. People went in and out a lot. There was a few times that there were only four in the room. Apparently they were all out looking for evidence. When she wasn't on her feet, Arthur would ask her questions about the muggle world and the items they make. He even brought up the new cassette tapes and asked her questions on how they work. On her second day on the job, she was on the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Muggle working at the Ministry It was interesting to find that the Ministry is taking steps with the Muggle Wizard Relations. Sylvia Esterson, a Muggle, came to the Ministry looking for a job. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, accepted her offer gladly. In an interview, Cornelius Fudge stated, "One can not tell if something can never happen unless we try. Such as 'a muggle can never work at the Ministry', but Miss Esterson is proving to be quite the worker and can move about our world with ease. Just as I had thought she would."  
  
Janis looked at that and said, "Say what. That's not what Nelm says." Sylvia said, "He's just looking for good PR. Might as well give it to him. After all, he did agree in the end." "That's true."  
  
Sylvia Esterson was given the job of getting the Aurors their coffee. It was rather difficult to get an interview with her considering that the Aurors do not alow reporters in the Headquarters. But we've managed to catch her while leaving. "I was very much surprised that they had accepted my resume. Seeing as some people here are not over fond of muggles."  
  
"They sure cleaned up what I really said." Janis laughed.  
  
It is true about what she had said. There are those at the Ministry that wishes for her to be removed. Bellatrix Lestrange made a statement saying, "It's such an embarrassing thing to have a muggle working at the Ministry. What are they saying? That muggles can really be among us. A House Elf can do a better job than she." Now the question is if Sylvia Esterson can prove herself.  
  
Janis looked up from the paper, "Can you?  
  
"I'll see," said Sylvia as she dug into her ice cream at the Ice Cream Parlor. "Well, hopefully these people won't give you too much of a hard time." "I have no worries. It's not like I'm going to have sit with them alone or something." Janis started tapping the table, "Knock on wood for saying that." "Oh please, do tell me that you don't believe in things like that." Janis replied, "In this world you can never tell." "Good evening ladies," said Nelm as he approached them. Sylvia turned her head to see him, "Good evening Nelm." "Hey, Nelm," said Janis as she held out the Daily Prophet, "Check this out." "Did," said Nelm as he sat down with them, "I thought it rather interesting what Mr. Fudge said. Just as I thought she would." Mimicked Nelm. Sylvia said, "PR is everything when it comes to politics, Mr. Gash. That's the way it is where ever you go." The three of them laughed over that. Sylvia noticed a bag at Nelm's side, "What's that?" "Something I found at the junk shop," said Nelm as he reached into the bag.  
  
Janis rolled her eyes when he said 'junk shop.' That was the one place she was not interested in shopping at. Nelm pulled what looked like an old 1920's or 30's radio. "Now, there are some parts of it that needs some fixing. But this should be able to pick up stations all over the world." "And you really believe that." "If not, then it would be a nice piece of decoration." Sylvia looked at his wooden arm and just had to ask, "Nelm? I was just wondering." "Yea." "What happened with your arm?"  
  
Nelm looks at her like as if he wasn't sure as to what to say. After a short moment he said, "Messing up at something." "Like what?" "Just.. messing up." "Oh," was all Sylvia could say.  
  
****  
  
Sylvia made up a listing of the Aurors and some info on their character a week latter. Alastor Moody, of coarse he's not a suspect in this, but it would do to know about him. He distances himself from the activities that did not involve catching Death Eaters. That seems to be his only ambition. Bring all the Death Eaters to justice. He has more wanted poster around his cubical than most of everyone else of all the known Death Eaters that are on the run. Helga Mites, Sylvia isn't overly fond of her. She keeps talking about things that Death Eaters would do to their victims. Evan Rosier, he's been very nice, but Sylvia couldn't help but feel that he's only being nice to her face. Kingsley Shaclebolt, Sylvia feels that he's not the one she's looking for. Frank Longbottem, same as with Kingsley. He often talks about his son, Neville, and that he has high hopes that he would do very well in school. Sylvia saw his son once when his wife, Alice, came in with him. Sylvia couldn't help, but smile at the family. As much pain as she has for her brother, it was good to see there were still families living happily together. Ginger Catcher, almost just as serious as Alastor. Only she would include herself in other activities. And Dawlish Frizz, he's serious about his work as well, and would take orders from higher command. Such as when the Minister feels that he needs protection in something. Sylvia couldn't help, but to spend time just enjoying herself. There were times of coarse where she had the impression that Alastor would prefer that she didn't spend so much time just having fun. She's going to need to in some way show that she did not forget why she's there.  
  
****  
  
December came, and decorations went up all over the Headquarters. Alastor often made comments to people as they added more to the room about how they're spending more time with making the room pretty and less time working. Sylvia made certain that she appeared to be busy when he was around. But when he wasn't looking, she would add some ornaments she got from the muggle stores. It was true about them spending time having fun. Sylvia couldn't help but look over in Alastor's direction when Ginger told her to go ahead and take the rest of the day off. She wished she didn't. He was not looking happy at all. Sooner or latter she has got to find something that would put a smile to his face. Sylvia was putting on her knitted hat and scarf as she thought about the fun she had that day putting the decorations up. She pushed the down button, and it was almost immediately that the doors opened. Sylvia did not pay any attention to the person that was on the lift as she stepped on. She looked over at the buttons and saw that the floor she was going to was already pushed. Sylvia was pulling out her gloves when the man spoke, "I see that you've lasted almost a month." She recognized the cold voice even though it's been that long cense she heard it. Not even looking at him, Sylvia said, "Yes I have. Surprised?" "Only a little," replied Malfoy. Sylvia made another glance at the buttons to make sure that she saw it right. She did. Level eight. Long ways down. Sylvia thought, 'Great, I should have knocked on wood.' "Just for how long do plan to stay?" Sylvia pretended to not hear what he said. The lift ride seems to be taking forever. Sylvia noticed some shift movement and knew that he was now facing her. Level four. "Now you listen to me and you listen well. You.." Sylvia did not hear what he was going to say because the doors just opened and, to Sylvia's surprise and delight, Nelm came onto the lift. The owls that were in there flew off the lift before the doors closed. "Hello Sylvia, you're off early." "They," Sylvia was about to say that they were almost partying up there, but then made a glance at Malfoy and said instead, "They just decided to let me get the rest of the day off." "Well that was nice," Nelm looks over at Malfoy with a look of dislike. A look that was new to Sylvia. "Hello Mr. Malfoy." He placed himself between them. "Hello Mr. Gash. I see that you've answered the emergency call to that floor. I'm very much surprised. I had thought that you've given up working with animals. Seeing as one had taken your arm ten years ago." That came to a complete surprise to Sylvia. He had never told her how he lost it. Nelm looks over at Sylvia, "Has he been giving you trouble?" Sylvia truthfully said, "Not yet." Malfoy pretended that nothing was going on. But that innocent look had the draw back of the true evil. Finally the doors opened. "The Atrium." "Well," said Malfoy, "Ladies first. I'm sure that you're going back up." "Actually, I think I could use a bit of a break for helping clean things up." He left the lift with Sylvia. His wooden hand was on her shoulder as he steered her away from Malfoy, whom had stepped off just after them. Malfoy walked by them and apperated. Nelm said, "I don't trust that man." "You think he might be a.." "Positive. He was one of the first few that CLAIMED that he was being controlled." "And they believed him?"  
  
"He has ways of persuasion. Such as making people pocket's fatter." Sylvia lets out a sigh of annoyance, "Doesn't matter what kind of political party your dealing with, their all just the same." "Hear hear." Sylvia wasn't sure of bring this subject up, but she wanted to know, "He said something about you loosing the arm to an animal?" It was quite obvious that Nelm did not want to tell Sylvia about what happened to his arm. "Just after I got out of Hogwarts, I took on the job as Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Things were going fine for a while till I decided to teach them about Chimaeras. Now it was alright just so long as he stayed IN the cage." "He got out," said Sylvia. "Luckily it wasn't when I had a class going. I don't know how it happened, it just did. The Chimaera got out and would have killed me if Hagrid wasn't there. Claimed my arm before he could get it off me." Sylvia knew that there was no way she could imagine what that could have been like, "What happened after that?" "Dumbledore made this arm for me. Some people say that it looks cheap, but I know some tricks to it that they don't know about." "Such as." Nelm spoke softly with a smug look on his face, "Hard to explain, but I might show you one day." His face became sad again when he spoke, "I didn't want to work with animals anymore after that day. I lost the feel to it you might say. So I took up the job in the Muggle-worthy excuse committee. Dumbledore said that I would do a good job in there just as I did with animals. Mainly because I came up with the best excuses he had ever heard while I was attending Hogwarts." Sylvia laughed when he said that. Nelm seemed to have brightened when she did. "But you helped some people with some didn't you?" "Some ideate messed around with a pixie cage, and they started wrecking havoc with everything. Including opening other cages. They needed everyone that knew something there." "Perhaps you didn't loose as much of a feel as you think." A smile spread across Nelm's face when she said that. "Looks like we both have a story to tell." "Yea we do." It was an awkward moment between them. Neither of them knew what to say next exactly. The only thing that Sylvia could come up with was, "Thank you for.. coming in when you did." "Oh it was just a stroke of luck." "Thanks anyway. I'll be seeing you," said Sylvia as she turned to leave. It accord to her that this was the second time Nelm came to her aid. She looked back at him before going into the hall with all the fireplaces. Nelm was on his way back onto the lift. Sylvia thought of talking to him more, but decided to let him get back to his office. She turned back to the hall, and walked to one of the fireplaces. As the doors to the lift opened, Nelm looked over to where Sylvia was before she disappeared into the fire. 


	6. Caught

Things been the way they were for the whole time that Sylvia was there. That was till this day, Christmas. This was the day when things took a sudden turn for Sylvia. She didn't realize that of course as she turned off her alarm. Sylvia stretched as she glanced around at her room. She was still at the Leaky Cauldron, unable to find a place she could afford just yet. Well, actually she did, just doesn't have enough to have the place enchanted. It wasn't long when she was out the door with a muffin in her mouth. Sylvia was leaving early that day to pick up something she ordered.  
  
****  
  
Snow covered the buildings and signs. All around Christmas music was heard either by carolers or shoppers. Sylvia glanced at her watch to see the time as she walked down the Alley with a bag at her side. Just as she did that, someone came walking out of Apothecary right in front of her. There was a collision and the two managed not to drop what they were carrying. The one she ran into had just managed to catch something before it smashed into the pavement. "Sorry about that!" The man looked at her with anger on his face. She didn't blame him. If she was carrying something she had JUST bought and someone came crashing into her, she would be upset as well. That thought flew out of her mind when she recognized the face, and black hair. It was some years ago since she last saw him. "Why don't you watch where you are going you ideate?" The man turned to leave, but, against Sylvia's better judgment, Sylvia said, "Severus? Severus Snap? I mean.. ah.." Severus turned to look at her with a curios look on his face, "Snape. Severus Snape. Who are you? And how do you know me?" Sylvia was not sure weather to respond to that question. For several reasons of coarse. She had just upset him with the bump, and she messed up his name, and now she was going to remind him of a time when she and Sirius had got away from him. Considering on the fact that he obviously did not like Sirius at all, that would not be a good idea. But then again, Severus is still waiting for an answer. "I ah. I was.. ah.." This was not going very well. Sylvia mentally added getting him annoyed to the list of things she just did. "I saw you years back when I. snuck into Hogwarts even though I was a Muggle." He recognized her. Sylvia wasn't sure if that's a good thing or not. "So here you are again getting on my nerves." "Now hey, that wasn't 'me' getting on your nerves at that time, that was Sirius. And that was not on purpose." Referring to what had just happened. "Really," said Severus as though he did not believe her. What Sylvia didn't know, Severus was using her as a test subject as he looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth. But that didn't mean that he was going to lent up on her. "Maybe next time, you could look at what's around you instead of going around like you own the place like some pin headed horned toad." Severus turned and began walking away. Sylvia thought he was out of ear shot with all the music going on when she said, "Maybe you should lighten up." Sylvia quickly learned her mistake when Severus rebounded back on her angrier yet. "What was that!?" Sylvia thought fast, "Maybe you should.. brighten up. It's Christmas. Merry Christmas. Good day." Sylvia almost ran from the spot.  
  
****  
  
Sylvia came in to work in a huff. Several people made glances at her. Perkins, whom was just walking through the room asked, "You alright?" "Yea," said Sylvia as she put the bag down by the Christmas tree, "I just ran into Severus Snape this morning. Literally." "Oh boy." "Hmhm. He almost dropped the stuff he was carrying because of it." Sylvia reached into the bag and pulled out a box as she heard some people chuckling. It was then that she noticed something. "Think of it this way. It could have been worst. Like if he did drop something and it broke." Sylvia interrupted him, "Or fell into my bag." She just stared at the brown sack that was in her bag. This was not good. What didn't help was Helga busting up big time and saying, "I hate to be in your shoes." Sylvia placed the box underneath the tree. There was already a bunch a presents under it. They were going to be opened that night. Kingsley shouted, "Did I hear that right?" "Hear what right?" asked Frank Longbottem as he walked in through the door. Sylvia told him the story. "Yikes. Good luck to you." "Good knowing you," shouted Helga. Sylvia wished she could cast Petrificus Totalus on her to get her to stop laughing. Sylvia stretched out her arm, "Owl." Almost instantly an owl landed on her arm. "Can someone lend me a quill and paper?" "Here," said Kingsley. Sylvia walked over to his cubical. Just as she arrived there, Alastor asked, "Can I see what's in the bag?" This was the first time he spoke to her for almost two months. "It's just a brown sack," said Sylvia as she showed him. He reached in and took a close look at it. It looked like to Sylvia that he was also sniffing it. Alastor dropped it back into the bag, "Just some feathers. Probably Jobberknoll." He sounded disappointed when he said that. Sylvia wrote a letter to Severus to let him know what she found. Hopefully he would have cooled off before it reached him. Today was supposed to be a great day for Sylvia. She didn't need to work that day, but she still did what she's been doing for the past two months. That wasn't the reason it should be a great day. Today was Christmas. She wasn't supposed to be worrying over a wizard that could easily put a hex on her for what happened. But that's the way it was for her that day.  
  
****  
  
"So you were able to enter her mind then." "I have." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. It was obvious that Severus has come a long way in a short time. "Very good. So what did you find from Sylvia?" Severus was taken by surprised by that question. He himself didn't know her name. How did he? It came to him very quickly as to how he knew her. There was no way she could have snuck around Hogwarts the way she was and not have Dumbledore knowing. "Simply that she was just picking up a present for a friend of hers. Something really dumb in my opinion." Dumbledore let out a small chuckle, "You came a long way Severus. It may be that you've come to the end of your lessons." At that moment, and owl came in and dropped a letter onto Severus'es lap. He picked it up to read it.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Remember about some of your items falling. One fell into my bag. I just thought I'd let you know. I want to give it back to you when you can come get it.  
  
Sylvia Esterson  
  
****  
  
Severus was digging through the potion ingredients he bought that day to find out what it was that Sylvia has. It wasn't long before he noticed that his Jobberknoll feathers were missing. Severus let out a sigh of annoyance, "That woman has the knack of getting into trouble."  
  
****  
  
Sylvia watched as almost everyone started opening up their gifts, and partying as it drew into the evening. Alastor looked around at everyone with great annoyance. So far things were going just as Sylvia hoped it would. Partying with friends. It's going to be around eight that she's going to be meeting up we Severus in the halls to give him the sack. Sylvia remembers the letter he sent back to her.  
  
It better not be damaged. I'll come by at eight to pick it up. In the hallway.  
  
Sylvia thought it strange that he didn't want to come into this room. Who knows, he might be like Alastor, whom had moved his stuff into Author's office because then he can close the door on the noise everyone was making. Not much for parties. Sylvia passed out her gifts to people and she received gifts as well. A few of them were gag gifts. That was better than the History books. Who knows, they'll probably be some fun reading. The people that gave her those felt that she need to know more on their history, not just their ways. What she really like were the gloves that came from Alastor. They were black, and felt like a combination of velvet and leather. According to a note, they are supposed to allow the wearer to hold grip of anything no matter what. Fancy, practical, and may come in handy. Sylvia put them. They made her fingers tingle inside. She decided to put them to the test. She grabbed hold of one of the cubical doors and Kingsley and Ginger tried to pull her off. Sylvia's feet were up in the air as they lifted her to get a better grip to pull. For some reason, mainly it was because of the gloves, Sylvia did not feel the pull in her hands. Kingsley and Ginger looked at each other, both getting the same idea, and both dropped her. The gloves didn't keep her from falling. It was around seven thirty when Nelm came up and joined them. Sylvia pulled out her gift from under the tree and gave it to him. "I do believe that you would find this to be funny, and strange." "Oh, really," Said Nelm as he opened his gift. Inside the box was a red barrel shaped thing. "Open that up." Nelm did and reached in. He pulled out red monkeys that were hooked together. They were also making little monkey sounds. Nelm busted up. "What is this?"  
  
"Monkeys in a Barrel. I bought them in America two years ago, and just sent them in two weeks ago to get them enchanted where they would make monkey sounds." "I bet it wasn't cheap." "Why do you think they only make monkey sounds?" Nelm chuckled, "Here, this is for you." He held out a box that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "Thank you." Sylvia opened it up and found that it was a mirror. It was rimed with silver vines. "I remember you were looking at some over at the junk shop. What this does is allow you to see what's going on in the next room. You don't need to be a witch to do the command. All you have to do is, aim the back side to the room you want, and say, 'Look.' Go ahead, try it." Sylvia held it up in the direction where Alastor was "Look." There he was, looking at some stuff. Stuff she realized that she should not be seeing herself. "How do I turn it off?"  
  
"Done." "Done." The mirror only then showed her face. Sylvia thought of the possibilities for this gift. "Thought you might have some fun with that. Just be careful of what you're pointing at." He pointed in the direction where she had aimed. "I will. Oh, you would not believe that kind of day I had." Sylvia told Nelm about her encounter with Severus. All the way to the part with finding the sack in her bag. "That isn't good." "What do you know of this guy?" "Only that he has the temper of a dragon." Sylvia laughed when he said that, "I kinda figured that out myself." "Well I don't think telling him to 'lighten up' was too smart of a move on your part." "I didn't know that he was going to hear me. Come to think of it," Sylvia looked over at the clock, "I need to meet him out in the halls to give it back to him." "Why out there?" "I don't know. I'll be right back." "You sure you want to go alone?"  
  
"Why?" "I just wanted to know if you feel like you can handle him by yourself." "He's just coming to get his stuff. I'm sure that is all." "Ok." Sylvia went over to her back and pulled out the sack. She took another look at the clock and saw that it was five till. Sylvia was heading towards the doors when she noticed the Evan had exited into the hallway. She went out after him, and saw him disappear into one of the rooms. Sylvia thought it all to be a little strange. What is he doing? She fiddles around with the mirror, and made her decision to investigate. Sylvia placed herself just outside the door, and said, "Look." She saw Evan in there with someone else. The man he was talking to had black hair and a goatee. He looked at the door as though he was expecting someone to burst right in. He obviously didn't like where he was. Sylvia looked more and saw something shining in the man's hand. Sylvia had heard of them, but this was the first time she saw an invisibility cloak. Sylvia wished she could hear what they were talking about. She watched their lips carefully to see if she can find out. Focusing on the mysterious man, Sylvia made out, "I don't know. What do you expect from me? I can't even show my face..... I don't care. All I want to do is get out of here before.." "What are you doing?" Sylvia let out a small cry and almost dropped the mirror when she heard Severus'es voice. "I was. just playing around. You know. With the gifts I got today." Severus made a glance at the door that led to the room she was looking at. "Here," said Sylvia, in trying to get him to leave soon, handed him the sack, "All in one piece." Severus looked back at Sylvia. She had a bad feeling about that look. It was like as if he was doing something with those eyes of his. He reached up and grabbed a hold of the sack when the door opened. "Sylvia. Severus. Oh, I see that you've come to get what you've dropped." "I did," said Severus as he pocketed the sack into his robes. Sylvia said, "What were you doing in there? I thought you were back in there with the party and everything." Evan moved away from the door as though he wanted to get closer to the conversation. Sylvia knew better. He was just moving aside for who ever it was in there to leave. She can't wait to fill Alastor in on this. "I was just taking care of some things." Sylvia opened her mouth to say something else to see if she could get anything else. But Severus stepped in. "You've all been busy from what I've heard. Five caught so far." "Yes. Pretty good odds." Sylvia noticed a twitch in Evan's lip as he said that, "So how have you been?" "Could have been better," turning to Sylvia, "If you don't mind, I would like to chat with him privately. This doesn't concern a muggle." Sylvia made one final glance at him before heading off back to the party. Nelm asked her, "How did it go?" "Pretty good."  
  
****  
  
That night, as Sylvia got ready for bed, and owl arrived at her window with a letter. She opened the door and the owl flew in dropping the letter on the bed. Sylvia froze when she read it. It was in Severus'es handwriting.  
  
Are you out of your mind? 


End file.
